


Soft

by WintersLonging (LivingSilver)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bittersweet, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingSilver/pseuds/WintersLonging
Summary: "Sebastian," you mumble sleepily, turning over to bury your face in his sweater. "Hmm?" Sebastian hums affectionately. "Your sweater is so soft."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So normally, I'm not really in to real person fanfiction, I have mixed feelings about it. But I met Sebastian in Austin last weekend and...I couldn't help myself. Blame the sweater. His sweater was so soft. It made me weak for cuddles and sleepy, drowsy oral. Ends on kind of an angsty note because I'm low key like hella depressed after meeting him in person. I didn't really proofread this; I'm tired. 
> 
> Here's my sideblog: jamesfckmebarnes.tumblr.com

"Sebastian," you mumble sleepily, turning over to bury your face in his sweater.

 

"Hmm?" Sebastian hums affectionately.

 

"Your sweater is so soft," you state lightheartedly, rubbing your cheek against the middle of his chest, savoring the pleasant dichotomy of the well worn knit with firm muscle underneath.

 

"Yeah?" He smiles down at you.

 

"Yeah," you tilt your face up, and Sebastian slots his mouth lightly against yours, deftly rolling you onto your back and settling above you.

 

You share slow, lazy kisses. The day outside is grey and the light pitter patter of rain taps against the window. There is no where to be. Nothing to do except spend the day in bed wrapped up in each other.

 

Sebastian's tongue swipes sweetly into your mouth, deepening the kiss. Your hands roam his body through his dark blue sweater, smoothing over his powerful shoulders and down his back. He grins against your mouth when you reach the full curve of his boxer clad ass.

 

You sigh contentedly when his head dips into the crook of your neck, languidly kissing the column of your throat. Turning your head to give him more access, you're met with the sight of his forearm braced against the pillow with his sweater sleeves pushed up, effortlessly supporting his weight above you. Mouth going dry at the sight of muscles tensing and flexing beneath his smooth olive skin even with the subtlest of movements. You press a kiss against the pulse point of his wrist, hand coming up to stroke his forearm, trailing idly over some of the more prominent veins.

 

Meanwhile Sebastian's mouth is dipping into the cleft of your cleavage, smirking as he sits up to remove your tank top which is quickly followed by his sweater. Your hands reach out to run appreciatively over his body, heat pooling between your legs just from how god damn beautiful he is.

 

Sebastian leans down again, picking up where he left off by plucking a nipple into the wet heat of his mouth. Tongue circling, lips tugging gently until its oversensitized and you're back is curving off the bed. Only then does he  move to the other, already teased to a peak by his nimble fingers, and lazily repeats the same treatment.

 

"Sebastian," you plead quietly.

 

"Yes,dear?" He smirks up at you, blue eyes shining brightly.

 

"I want you,"

 

"Well, who am I to refuse a lady?" He quips rhetorically before sliding down the length of your body.

 

When he reaches your panties, he touches his nose to your core and inhales deeply. Eyes falling blissfully shut and licks a wide stripe over the damp fabric causing your head to fall back heavily against the pillows.

 

Sebastian tugs your panties down gracefully  over your hips and legs. He settles his broad shoulders between your thighs and a chill of anticipation runs down your spine. 

 

His mouth, soft as anything, lips like satin, tongue like silk reverently worships your folds. So good. So fucking good. Better than anything. Like he has all the time in the world. Like he could do this forever. Tongue languishing over your clit accompanied by the seal of his perfectly shaped lips. Your fingers thread through his hair, luxuriously feather light against your skin. Sebastian pumps two lithe fingers into you, fucking you slow and deep, so good it makes your chest tight. Something about having him like this. So tender. So soft. Dragging you slowly to the edge. And his barely there stubble scraping the insides of your thighs as his jaw works so diligently.

 

Glancing down, you catch the image of his sweetly sinful mouth on your clit, with just a hint of tongue visible, the half moon shadow of his lashes against the curve of his cheekbones only for a second before he senses your gaze, opening his eyes to pierce your gaze. Blue. So many impossible shades of blue sparkling up at you in the most sincerely filthy way. And then he's curling his fingers, just so. Just so. The hand that isn't in his hair reaches for the forearm of his unoccupied hand, gripping just above his wrist, feeling the finely tuned muscles twitch beneath your fingertips. Sebastian moves his hand from your hip to return the gesture, thumb stroking encouragingly over the inside of your wrist.

 

Light skates behind your vision as your eyes fall shut; pleasure seemingly peaking out of nowhere under Sebastian's steady ministrations. It blooms warm and sudden, spreading rapidly all the way to the tips of your fingers, your toes, the surface of your scalp prickling as Sebastian licks and laps, taking you for everything you have. Belatedly you realize you're fingernails are digging into the skin of his forearm and you're sorry for even marring his perfection if only temporarily.

 

Reluctantly he pulls away with a lingering flick of his wicked tongue, making a show of licking his fingers clean, before crawling back up your body all adoring and gently golden and your heart swells to think of him like this, mentally capturing the image to keep tucked away in your memory for rainy days spent alone.


End file.
